Seafood, Spice, and Something Nice
by smolus-adorabilis
Summary: Crack Pairings and a LOT of innuendo ahead! Rated M because fluff and stuff! How will Megumi survive being sought after by a Silver Haired Knight, and a Red Eye'd Beast?


Ryo made his way down the hall to the arena where he was to face off against this Megumi Tadokaro. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought of the blue haired girl. Ever since he'd found out about her Shokugeki against an alumni he'd felt the need to go up against her. It was a strange feeling that made his blood run hot. Thoughts of seeing her on her knees before him as he forced her to beg for mercy. He licked his lips again at the thought, the strange part wasn't that he wanted her to submit; it was that he wanted her to submit to only him. To drive her wild with need for his food, and never for anyone else. She was like a warm cake ready to be overtaken with his sweet brand of icing.

He shivered mentally at the thought and moved ever faster to the end of the hall. Once he was announced he donned his head scarf and grinned maliciously at his prey.

Meanwhile Megumi's other secret admirer watched anxiously as his poor Megumi stepped into the ring with a wild animal. Or at least that's what that stupid Ryo was in his mind. Akira glared at Ryo from his perch as if in silent warning.

"If you hurt that girl I'll butcher you." he growled inwardly.

Megumi oblivious to both males feelings towards her entered the ring calmly with her own quiet determination and strength.

The round began with a thunderous applause Megumi and Ryo got to work on their own dishes. Each one was to prepare a ramen for the judges and Megumi was meeting her opponent head on with a rich strong ramen just like his.

"Gooooo Megumiiii!" Yuki cheered from the stands making both chef's look up in surprise.

"What's that?" Ryo's voice was laced with disgust.

"O-oh, those are some of my friends from my dorm, they came to cheer me on." She replied sheepishly.

A growl came from the back of the male's throat as he glared daggers at Yuki and the others,

"I don't like this at all" his voice held a deep snarl as he spoke,

"I feel sick to my stomach whenever I see a bunch of chefs palling around" he turned to glare right at Megumi,

"Chefs are all about winning or being Beaten, there can be nothing else! Especially not for you" his voice went low as he said the last part giving her body a look from head to toe making Megumi nervous and Akira furious.

"Don't look at her like that you beast! You Wild mutt!" he screamed in his mind, watching helplessly as poor Megumi was thoroughly checked out by the other chef.

"A-are you...sure about that?" her voice was misted confusion with quiet determination

"Isn't it important for people to work together in cooking too-"

"The kitchen is a battlefield." Ryo growled again, "Cooking is about power and dominance, but you wouldn't understand because you were sheltered as a kid. But I will MAKE you see." His voice went low once more, eyeing Megumi like a wolf ready to pounce, "All your cooking has to do is bring your opponents to their knees. And trust me little rabbit, I will bring you to yours" his voice took on a husky tone as he licked his lips.

"All the cooking you've done with them is trash! Just a childish game of pretend!"

Megumi shivered and spoke before thinking,

"You're wrong." She took a breathe, "What I, at least, what I've encountered is nothing like that!"

She hit the timer right as it went off and moved with renewed vigor to take care of her vegetables. Ryo watched his eyes never leaving her form as she mixed her sauces and tended to the rest of her ingredients. His eyes lit up just a little when he saw her broth, crystal clear and bright, like innocence. Like her. He licked his lips.

"Don't say bad things about the people who have...encouraged me!" she stood up to him, her eyes ablaze with a new found fire. He glared back at her his smile gone as he went back to his own cooking.

"I will definitely bring you to your knees Rabbit. And once I do you'll be begging for more…" his smile was carnal as he continued his ramen.

Long moments later Ryo served his Ramen,

"Go ahead, dig in! It's Soupe De Poisson Ramen"

The brilliant red ramen was like a fire and the judges spoke between themselves admiring the dish before finally trying it. Fire wasn't the right word for this ramen, Violent, ferocious, vicious. Yes, those were all words to describe the wild nature of the ramen. Not red like fire, Red like you spilt from his food beating the shit out of you. Red like Ryo's eyes.

Despite all this Megumi was keeping her cool as she strained her noodles. She focused on her own food rather than worrying about what her opponent was doing. Something Soma had taught her. She smiled inwardly at the thought.

Finally she was serving her ramen to the judges.

Her Ramen was crystal clear yet tinted golden like precious metal. It was assumed to be a light broth ramen but as soon as the judges took a taste they were smacked in the face with a powerful umami flavor. This was not a precious metal, no, this was rich, beautiful and warm. Yet it still managed to go toe to toe with Ryo's blood bath. Not Gold like some flimsy precious metal, Gold like a lion's mane, like the color of courage. Gold like Megumi's eyes.

Akira was on pins and needles though he'd never show it. He was very proud of little Megumi for meeting such a vicious monster head on with an equally strong broth.

"Oi, your ramen…" Ryo stalked towards Megumi to loom over her menacingly "Let me try some." his growl never left his voice.

"YOU ASSHOLE GET AWAY FROM HER!" Akira broke the stick his was holding out of rage. "Don't get so close to her you filthy mongrel." he felt a growl in the back of his throat as Ryo dug into her food.

"You knew I'd be going with a rich broth so you deliberately chose this dish to compete with mine." he grinned wildly

"This match is getting interesting, Megumi Tadokoro!" His eyes were crazed as he went to grab a bowl of his own ramen.

"Now you try mine!" he forced the bowl into her hands.

"Megumi no! Don't do it!" Akira gripped the bar in front of him too embarrassed to bring himself to actually yell out to her; this left him helpless as she actually began to taste his food.

"Yes that's it!" Ryo nearly exploded in ecstasy as Megumi wiggled under the pressure of his food.

"Submit, submit! Give into me!" His eyes bore into her as she shivered from the taste.

Akira felt sick. He felt like her innocence was just stolen by this villain who forced himself into her mouth and- the visualization had him blushing madly.

The judges were thoroughly impressed and took a very long time deciding on who would be the winner of this round.

In the end the lion's strength wasn't strong enough to go up against a vicious beast. Ryo Kurokiba was deemed the winner of the round. Ryo grinned again, a carnal wild grin as he gave Megumi one more look over as she left the stage. She was so cute when she looked like that. Again, he needed to do that again, he needed to see her wiggle and writhe under him, again and again!

His mind raced with vulgar thoughts of Megumi alone in his room with him.

Time Skip~

All of her friends had come to greet her as she came from the ring. Akira was close by but not close enough to be noticed. Finally, after everyone had headed back to the dorm ahead of her Akira got the chance to talk to Megumi alone, much to his surprise with that wild beast around trying to sniff her out.

"Tadokaro-San" he began nervously

"Oh Hayama-senpai, um you can call me Megumi if you want" she smiled shyly a light blush on her face.

"Oh, sure, call me Akira then, no need to be formal" he tried to keep his cool despite his nervousness with a girl he actually liked.

"I know you're probably tired but would you mind helping me with my dish before tomorrow? I'd really like someone other than Jun to taste it before the match" he offered casually.

"Huh? Oh sure I'd love too!" she smiled happily. Akira cheered inwardly and offered his arm like a gentleman "Shall we?" Megumi blushed but too his arm shyly

"S-sure…" she blushed deeply.

"She's so cute, so cute…" he cooed in his mind all while keeping a calm and cool expression.

Time skip~

Back at Jun's lab he made her some tea before beginning some work on his dish. "Would you mind cooking with me?" he asked casually making her look up "I'd love a partner in the kitchen for a while" he said winking at her. Megumi blushed deeply but nodded

"O-ok" she donned one of the spare aprons and started heating some of the spices he'd indicated. As she began to work with the pan his arms wrapped around her warmly and held her for a moment.

"A-Akira….." she stuttered as his arms moved hers effortlessly. "Sorry I couldn't resist, you're just so cute Megumi" he whispered in her ear as he tossed the spices despite her being there.

"C-cute...me…?" she was in a daze from the wonderful smell of the spices and the warmth of his arms.

"Adorable" he pulled her to him with one arm and used the other to lift the pan and drop the spices into another pot that he covered.

"I hated watching that monster get so close to you…" he held her chin gently and kissed her cheek.

"I won't let him do that to you ever again." he swore as Megumi melted in his arms.

"A-Akira…."

"Do you want me to stop?" he seemed anxious at her lack of response.

"N-no….I just….don't know how to react….But I….I don't dislike this…" she admitted shyly making him smile.

"Then I won't stop" he kissed her cheek again, letting his lips linger along her smooth skin. Suddenly he groaned and let her go, at first she was confused before realizing he needed to finish his dish. She blushed and waited on the couch for him.

"Sorry for the wait" he placed the dish in front of her and sat close to her on the couch.

"Let this make you forget all about that filthy animal…" he took the spoon and offered it as if to feed her.

Her entire body went red as she opened her mouth shyly to receive his offer. The curry made her body wiggle and she whimpered

"Amazing!" she panted "This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!" she sighed happily.

"Good." he seemed content as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Eat it all and don't think about today, just focus on me." he tilted her chin up to look her in the eye

"And only me." he breathed as he slowly leaned into her. When their lips touched it felt like fire had exploded in his veins. She was so soft, and her skin was cool despite his heat. A small whimper escaped her as she kissed him back, his strong arms enveloping her in a warm embrace that made her heart soar! He tried to deepen the kiss but just as things were getting a little steamier Jun barges in making the two jump.

"Hayama-kun! I wanted to say con...gradu….oh….oooooooh!" Jun blushed at the two who were clearly embarrassed to be caught.

"I….didn't….see anything…" Jun said more to herself then them as she backed out of the room and shut the door tight.

The two sat there for a long moment, extremely embarrassed, before Akira broke the silent.

"I-I should walk you back to your dorm, Y-you must be tired and I have a match tomorrow…"

Megumi looked at him and nodded. But after a moment she gripped his hand

"But I….can come back again to cook with you….right?" she looked at him her big golden eyes hopeful and he couldn't help but melt before her.

"Yes, anytime!" he kissed her again, letting the kiss linger before reluctantly pulling away.

"G-good luck in your match, Akira." she said as they got up to leave. He gave her a warm smile.

"After a night like tonight, I won't lose" he winked as he took her hand in his and escorted her back to her dorm. The two were too wrapped up in each other to notice the murderous glare of the red eyed monster that was now even more determined to make Megumi is prey.


End file.
